Divinity
Fulong spear 2 hit chain. Restores 4% of parry. Dragonlance follow up: Restores 5% of parry on next hit. (seems to be either lag or an internal cool down) Dragonlance Cooldown: 5 seconds Consumes 25% of resources Knocks up enemies around the target Refreshed after Fulong spear, Blast spear, Tigers brake, or Gale gun and receives increased damage. Follow Fulong spear: Restores 5% of your parry. Follow Blast spear: down in front of the goal, causing heavy damage to anyone Tigers continue to break: Hits flying targets Blast spear Cooldown: 8 seconds Continuously attacks a fan-shaped area to the front doing damage every 0.5 seconds. Recover 10% of your parry. Does not knock the enemies away. Each time you hit the target your parry increases and causes sunder debuffs on the enemy. Dragonlance follow up: knocks back the enemy causing damage. Meridian Choice Days false: Blast spear’s damage is increased by 25% Wuqu: Finish blast spear early by using Dragonlance. Dragonlance does 100% more damage. Breaking the military: When Blast spear crits, target bleeds for 10% of crit damage per tick. Stacking bleed. Qisha: Blast spear lasts and additional 2 seconds. You now gain a stacking buff increasing Blast spears damage. Kuang Long Earthquake Cooldown: 15 seconds A fierce thrust knocking back all enemies in front of you and causing damage Tyrants: Immune to crowd control. Tigers break Maximum range: 15 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Instant sprint to the target causing damage and refreshes Dragonlance. Dragonlance follow up: pick and fly down target Cloud body: can be used in low altitude. Back Water: Using a range of 10 meters in the lower back to increase the water hit the state. This skills needed to select the target to cast I am unbeatable Cooldown: 35 seconds Become immune to all crowd control for 5 seconds and cause an AoE knockback. Armor penetrating arrow Charge time: 0.5 seconds Cooldown: 8 seconds Roots you in place and causes no knockback to the enemy. Armor penetrating: Causes Sunder state stacking up to 5 times. Each stack reduces the external defense by 5%. Tiger soul: hit the enemy to reduce the Tigers brake cooldown by 3 seconds Days false: Armor penetrating arrow’s damage is increased by 25% Meridian Choice Qisha: Armor piercing after launch. Can shoot additional arrows by pressing the button again causing double damage. Wuqu: Lowers the cooldown of Dragon Flutter by 3 seconds and prompts the use of Dragon Flutter with no charge time. Breaking the military: A devastating attack that will clear all sunder stacks from the target and cause a knock down. Drink blood Maximum range: 4 m Cooldown: 10 seconds Single target takes damage. Dragonlance followup: Pick up the target and slam them down to cause lots of damage. Cloud body: can be used while flying. Drink blood: If the target has 20% health or less, this move will perform an execute. If an elite is executed, restores health, guard, a small amount of, and refreshes Gale gun cooldown. Yunlong Maximum range: 3 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Press this button 5 times to do a combo causing damage. Cloud body: can be used in low altitude. Diamond broken: for the final blow for replacement tyrants use to hit the target, causing 100% additional damage. * this is something about guard breaking causing more damage This skill needs a target selected to cast Dragon flutter Charge time: 0.8 seconds Cooldown: 18 seconds Shoot your spear with your bow, projecting yourself into the enemies along the way causing points of damage. Deception: If you hit at least one target you may instantly cast again and cause knockdown effect Back water: when water hit the state in the back without Charge, causing down effect when hit enemy.